Character
.]] Characters, also known as operators, are the characters used in battle by players in Arknights. Overview There are many abilities of characters. Some use weaponry to fight directly with the enemy, some use advanced long-range weapons to snipe, and some can also release destructive magic to attack the enemy through their own Originium skills. On the other hand, when in a faction, a considerable part of the characters are not part of Rhodes Island, some belong to Penguin Logistics, some belong to BlackSteel, etc. In the main storyline, they mainly act as contacts with Rhodes Island or are temporarily employed by Rhode Island. However, no matter what faction they belong to, all the characters can be accessed and used during gameplay. Each character has 0-3 unique skills to use, and the starting conditions of each skill are different. Some are automatically recovered with time and some are automatically recovered by attack. Skills are divided into two types: automatic trigger or manual trigger. List of characters As of July 2019, there are currently 94 released characters, with the latest being Ch'en, Greyy, Popukar, Spot, and Swire. Characters Mei and Conviction were characters of closed beta and has not been released in the official game. Kal'tsit is also not released in the game. Character classes Character attributes Character attributes are displayed on the left side of the Character Details page, and above the character name. The eight attributes are: *Health *Attack *Defense *Spell Resistance *Redeployment *Deployment Cost *Block *Attack Speed Upgrading the rank of a character can lead to an increase in health, attack, defense, and spell resistance points. Through Eliteand potential enhancement, it will affect the deployment cost. In the actual combat process, the actual data of a character will be greatly different from the natural talents, skills, and characteristics of the operators themselves and other members of the same team. Talents Talents can provide bonuses for the operators themselves or their teammates, with a variety of effects. However, some talents can have negative effects. *Each 6-star character has two talents, and at least one can provide support for teammates. *Most 6-star Elite1 characters will unlock the first talent. Elite2 raises the value of the first talent and unlocks a second talent. *Very few 6-star characters will have their first talent at the base form. After each evolution, the talents will be raised once, as well as unlock a second talent at Elite2. *Most 5-star characters have their first talent, which can be unlocked at Elite1 and raised at Elite2. *Very few 5-star characters have two talents, in which Elite1 will unlock the first talent. Elite2 will either upgrade the first talent and acquire a second talent or only acquire a second talent. *Some 4 or 5-star characters have one talent, which will be unlocked at Elite2. *Some 4 or 5-star characters have one talent at the base form. Each Elitewill raise the value of the talent. *Each 4 or less rarity character will only have one talent. *Most 4-star characters will unlock their talent at Elite1 and be upgraded at Elite2. *Most 3-star characters will unlock their talent at Elite1 and be upgraded with a level 55 Elite1. *Fang and Catapult are two characters that unlock their talent at Elite1 and will no longer get upgrades. *1 and 2-star characters will unlock a talent at level 30. Characteristics Characteristics and talents make up a unique character. No matter the rarity or class, all the characters have their own distinct and some differences in their characteristics. The characteristics also will not be changed based on evolution. Skins ;Current Sales Obtainment Leveling Evolution The evolution process can give more possibilities to characters, which can make them get higher attribute values, richer skill choices, stronger talent, larger attack ranges, etc. Category:Characters Category:Terminology